Healthy, non-HIV infected patients with condyloma acuminatum are randomized to receive 2 x 10 6 units/m3 of alpha, beta, or gamma interferon subcutaneously 3 x weekly for 6 weeks vs receiving a placebo. Patients will also be treated with cryotherapy. Patients to be followed for 8 months for re-occurrence.